


Remains

by FoolishPhilosopher



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishPhilosopher/pseuds/FoolishPhilosopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great. Or so they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote after I had finished reading the Great Gatsby last year for my English class. Very loose structure.

Great.

 

Or so they said.

 

But when the champagne fell flat and the sports car ran out of gas and the pool was drained for the winter all that was left was a man dressed in a golden suit and a broken heart.

 

She loved him.

 

Or so he thought.

 

But when the past boiled over and the flowers wilted in the heat and the trembling fingers failed to light a cigarette all that was left was a girl holding a pearl necklace and an empty promise.

 

They’ll remember me.

 

Or so he hoped.

 

But when the shot rang through the still evening air and the pool flooded with blood and the body lay cold in the coffin all that was left was a chain of unanswered letters and forgotten dreams.

 

Great.

Or so they said.

 

But when it was over and done and the girl gone and the money all spent and the name tarnished by slander all was left was a friend carrying a train ticket and a bitter memory.


End file.
